Marie
This article, Property, is property of TideStires. Overview Marie De Oceano is a 16 year old independent Mage who uses Wing Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic but only uses spirits associated with water. Appearance Marie has blue hair that goes to her waist and grey colored eyes with a slightly pale skin tone. Her body is slim and has long legs. She wears a white sun dress on normal days with light blue sandals. On missions Marie wears a purple blouse and a light ocean blue skirt that is a little above her knees with black leggings and Black combat boots. When she uses wing magic she gains ice blue colored wings. Personality Marie is a carefree girl who loves the ocean which has been her home since she was born. She is rather competitive when it comes to her favorite hobby which is swimming. Marie is a clever girl who loves to see the world and different people who come to her home land which is known for travelers and trading. She is also self conscious about being seen in bathing suit because of men give her persevered stares when she is at the beach. When this happens her normal carefree persona is gone and she acts more hateful towards them. To her their stares remind her of a person staring at a prize which she is not some prize for the taking. Marie can also be somewhat childish when she calls her celestial spirit Fishy. She also is tactful in battle and comes up with plans and backups while putting on a composed mask. History Marie was born to the De Oceano family. The De Oceano family is a family that are ship builders and merchants. This family lets the children choose whether they want to go off on their own or get into their family business. Marie chose to travel the world when she was old enough since she wanted to become a Mage and meet tons of people. Her father agreed to this as he always caught his daughter staring off at the ships heading out to sea and gave her a trident with the ability to generate and control water as a going away gift. Her childhood consisted of swimming in the ocean and helping her family by collecting shells and making jewelry out of them. Marie was 10 years old when she discovered her main magic celestial spirit magic after finding a silver key in a chest stuck in a rock. Unknown the danger that was watching her she got the chest out and before she could grab the key a octopus slapped it our of her hand. Marie dived for the key on the rock but the octopus had a hold on her leg but when she grabbed the key the celestial spirit Delphinus and summoned him. After defeating the octopus Marie made a contract with Delphinus. When she was 13 she discovered her second magic wing magic after falling off of the roof of her families house. A month after she turned 16 Marie got a magic trident with the ability to generate water and manipulate it from her dad as a going away present before leaving to travel the world and join a guild. Equipment Ocean Trident:A trident Marie got as a going away present that can manipulate water as well as generate it. Celestial Spirit Keys *Delphinus Key;Silver- Summons the dolphin spirit Delphinus(TideStires). *Dorado Key;Silver- Summons the swordfish spirit Dorado. *Pisces Austrinus;Silver- Summons the southern fish. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master swimmer: Marie is a master at swimming as she has been swimming since she was 7. Expert Spear Specialist: Since the weapon she uses is a trident,a type of spear she is proficient in using it to attack by launching fast strikes and blocking weapons with the ends of the trident. Immense Magic Power: Since she has two types of magic it proves she has an immense amount of magic power since she is able to use them both in conjunction with each other. Category:Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Female Category:Independent Mage